Question: $\left(-3x + 6\right)^2 = \ ?$
Answer: $= \left(-3x + 6\right)\left(-3x + 6\right)$ $= -3x \cdot \left(-3x + 6\right) + 6 \cdot \left(-3x + 6\right)$ $= \left( -3x \cdot -3x \right) + \left( -3x \cdot 6 \right) + \left( 6 \cdot -3x \right) + \left( 6 \cdot 6 \right)$ $= 9x^2 + \left( -3x \cdot 6 \right) + \left( 6 \cdot -3x \right) + \left( 6 \cdot 6 \right)$ $= 9x^2 + \left( -18x - 18x \right) + \left( 6 \cdot 6 \right)$ $= 9x^2 - 36x + \left( 6 \cdot 6 \right)$ $= 9x^2 - 36x + 36$